Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electricity-generating element units, electric generators, footwear, and flooring materials.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there have been attempts for effectively utilizing energy generated by vibrations of structures such as roads, bridges, and architectures, and vibrations of moving bodies such as cars, and train carriages. Examples of a method for effectively utilizing the energy generated by vibrations include a method where vibration energy is converted into electric energy. Examples of the method for converting vibration energy into electric energy include a method using a piezoelectric element, and a method utilizing electrostatic induction.
For example, a proposed method for drawing the vibration energy as electric energy is that a piezoelectric element is arranged in a bottom of a shoe or in an insole to obtain electric energy through motions of walking (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 06-209807). However, a mere arrangement of a piezoelectric element in the bottom of a shoe or insole, as proposed, cannot generate high electric power.